


Based on a True Story

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee has a literary question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Based on a True Story

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #477 "novel"

“We need to talk,” said McGee.

Bishop smiled. “Are you breaking up with me?”

“No,” he said. “I was just wondering if Tony or Abby had ever mentioned an author named Thom E. Gemcity.”

She blinked. “No. But Gibbs has all of his books, I saw them in his living room.”

“Yeah, he does,” McGee said, smiling, then added, “Thing is… I wrote them, and I wanted to know if it was okay to put a character based on you in the next one.”

“I…” Bishop blinked again. “I… sure.”

He grinned. “Great! How do you feel about ‘Agent Chapel’?”

THE END


End file.
